Brotherly Memorial Day
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: It was now Memorial Day, a day to remember those who fought for their country. Donatello remembered his future brothers, dying to protect the world. One day, he and his brothers came to that world with the time machine... Meanwhile in the other side, the Super Turtles remember Michelangelo...


**Brotherly Memorial Day  
Summary: It was now Memorial Day, a day to remember those who fought for their country. Donatello remembered his future brothers, dying to protect the world. One day, he and his brothers came to that world with the time machine...**

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what is Memorial Day but I know its a holiday to remember those who fought for the country. This is another SAINW fic so please bear with me if I got any wrong detail. There's a Part 2 here and its for the Super Turtles' world. So in SAINW, its more of a sequel to "Losing Innocence".**

**Just so you know, I'm calling the 15-year old Donatello "Don" or "Donnie" and the SAINW Donatello by "Donatello".**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMNT or the USA's national anthem. **

* * *

Dusk finally settled in. The people crowded along the graves of three heroes: Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Raphael and Hamato Michelangelo. Hamato Donatello, the only living mutant turtle left, sat on the first row next to April. Across April's seat was Casey's grave. April wiped out a tear, looking at the grave of her future husband.

Donatello, on the other hand, cried more than April did. Why was he so stupid for leaving? Why?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm telling you, guys. This is where I landed in; thirty years to the future."Don said, stepping in the SAINW world with his brothers and father.

"And why are we going here?"Raphael asked.

"Becuase its Memorial Day."Don said, leading his family to the graves.

April looked behind and saw Don and the others.

"Don, you're back."April said, hugging him.

"Whoa, April! Where's Casey?"Raph asked. April bowed her head and let out a tear. Raph felt tears coming out of him.

"So did the real Don come back?"Mikey asked.

"Hey guys."a voice said.

Donatello came forward to his past family.

"Donnie!"The three brothers excliamed, enveloping him into a group hug.

"Hey, I am his past!"Donnie complained. "Get in, big bro."Mikey said. Don just chuckled and joined the group hug.

Once it broke, Splinter saw the two Donatellos.

His Donatellos.

"My son...why did you run away...?"Splinter asked.

"I-I'm sorry sensei...I was stupid..."Donatello mumbled. Splinter patted his shoulder and the rest went to their front seats.

"So...that's us?"Raph asked in a whisper, pointing to the graves. Don and Donatello nodded.

"Where's Splinter's?"Leo asked.

"Somewhere in the forest...dead..."Don murmured. The rest looked at Splinter. Splinter said.

The flag soon raised and we bowed. Donatello approaced to the stage and looked at his brothers. He bowed and sang:

_Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? _

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:  
Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_ _  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_  
_What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,_ _  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_ _  
In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:_ _  
'Tis the star-spangled banner!  
Oh, long may it wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!  
__And where is that band who so vauntingly swore_ _  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion_  
_A home and a country should leave us no more?_

_Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!_ _  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave_ _  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
_ _And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.  
__Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand_ _  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_ _  
Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land_

_Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!_ _  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,_ _  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":_  
_And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

* * *

**Well, here's part 1. Part 2 will be extra short. The song is the USA national anthem and since I didn't know of the lyrics, I basically searched on the internet.**

**What do you think? **


End file.
